Love Like Winter
by princesssparklesparkle
Summary: Raira academy students take a class field trip to a ski resort in the mountains. Shizuo experiences some strange dreams involving a certain flea, and Izaya continues to get on Shizuo's last nerve, only trying to get closer to his favourite monster. Will the setting of a winter wonderland spark romance between the two? Shizaya/yaoi/smut/lemons/somewhat AU(Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I hope it's alright! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or the characters~_

* * *

_Izaya_

"That should be everything." I smile looking down at my neatly organized suitcase. I packed it just right so I only have to carry two bags, which should be manageable enough.

Carrying my suitcase and messenger bag, which contains my most important belonging-my laptop; I make my way downstairs into the kitchen.

Popping a slice of bread in the toaster, I check the clock on the microwave. 6:05, I'm making good time too.

"-no I sent them in last week...all the files were attached...okay...I'll be there in an hour."

I look up at my mom, anyone would think she's schizophrenic. I _think_ she was just talking on her Bluetooth with someone from work, but sometimes you can't be too sure...

"Come on, honey! I can't be late for work! I have a meeting!" she yells up the stairs.

I sit back to watch my parents daily routine. Leaning against the counter, I

begin to munch on my toast.

"Morning, mother" I say with a mouthful.

"Izaya," she jumps a little, not expecting my presence. "What are you doing awake? It's Saturday?"

"I have my class trip today, remember?"

"No," she says continuing to rush around making coffee, "can't say that I do."

"Oh..." I look down at the floor. _Of course you forgot..._ "Well you paid for it. We're going skiing."

"Oh really?" She continues to fumble with the creamer as she pours it in her scalding drink.

"Yeah...I'll be gone for three weeks," I state very matter-of-factly.

"That's nice dear..." She responds absentmindedly to our conversation.

I knew she wasn't paying attention.

"Shirou!" she calls up the stairs one more time, "We need to leave! I have 45 minutes!"

I hear shuffling coming from the stairs. My dad walks in the room wearing one ofhis best suits, looking like the proper, stereotypical business man he is.

My mom hurries over to him to fix the tie he's fumbling with.

_Really. you wear a suit almost every day of your life and still can't tie atie?_

"I'm going to need a ride to school this morning," I look over at where my parents are standing.

My mom looks up as if she's hearing me for the first time.

"But it's Saturday?" My dad looks at me questioningly.

I sigh, refusing to go through it again.

"Izaya, honey, I can't take you. I've just been informed I have a meeting in one hour and I have to drop your father off at the airport for his business trip."

"You can't drop me off on the way there?"

"It's in the opposite direction sweetie, let's be reasonable." She finished

tying his tie and looks at me. "Mommy and Daddy are just too busy today. Maybe another time?"

_Guess I should have expected this._

"It's not that far of a walk there, and the exercise will be good for you, ne?"

My dad says heading towards the front door. "We'll see you later; you're the man of the house while I'm gone. Take care of your sisters," he says walking

outside.

"Goodbye, dear!" my mother says following him out the door. "Have fun with your class, see you later tonight" and then they were gone.

The 25 minute walk isn't so bad, but it's around 2 degrees Celsius and my arms are getting tired from the haul.

I look up at the sky and see a plane fly overhead. Then a snowflake lands on my cheek, melting against my relatively warm skin. I sigh and smile, _at least I get to spend time with friends for a while._

* * *

_Shizuo_

"Shizuo, you're sure you packed everything?" She asked for the umpteenth time, hesitating to lock the door behind her, not quite adjusted to the fact that I'm leaving for the remainder of the month. "If you left anything you won't be seeing it for three weeks, you know!"

"Yeah, I know, mom. I'm almost 18, I think I know how to pack my bags myself" I sigh, but not quite irritated by her concern.

We hurry into the car that has been preheating while we loaded my pair of bags into the trunk. I really didn't see the need to pack so much stuff if we can do laundry there. The most important things we needed to bring are a hat and winter coat on top of the necessities.

My class did this fundraiser for cancer, and we came in first place in the fall, winning us a trip to a ski resort this January. It's about two hours, by train, outside of Ikebukuro. I guess they figured it was a great way to send off the senior class too, it's kinda what the remainder of our budget went into.

Staring out the window I notice snow flurries begin to fall against the windshield.

"Oh look! This must be a good sign!" I swear my mom is more excited about this than I am, though she hates the thought of sending one of her sons away.

"What are you and Kasuka going to do while I'm gone?" I say, still watching the falling snowflakes melt on the glass.

"Well, family is still here from the holidays, so I suppose we'll spend some more time with them...oh, but don't worry about us, we'll manage" she looks over smiling at me.

If there's one thing you should know, it's that I love my mother. She's always been the most supportive person in my life, being a single mom and all. She's got enough love in her for two people though, that's for sure.

We arrive at the student drop-off at Raira Academy. I notice all of the other students being dropped off have suitcases and duffle bags among other luggage. All looking like they have never been so enthusiastic about going to school in their life.

I look over at my mom, who is looking back up at me with watery eyes. Smiling, I kiss her on the cheek. "It's too cold to be crying, mom. I'll be okay. I promise to call when I can." I say hugging her one last time.

We say our goodbyes before I leave to meet up with the other students who have already arrived, when I suddenly feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

I look around, and in the corner of my eye, sure enough, there he is. It's too early to deal with this guy. Talk about a buzz ki-

"Shizuo! Wait up!" A voice that is sounds way to excited for 7:36 am comes from behind. I look back over to where I could have sworn _he_ was standing, but no one was there. _The little bastard..._

"Morning Shinra." I turn around to face my longtime friend, my voice is still scratchy from being up so early.

"Have Kadota and Izaya gotten here yet?"

"Tch. Why do you even associate with that flea anyway?"

"Good morning ladies~" there go the hairs on the back of my neck again.

My fists automatically clench whenever I hear that stupid sing-song voice. It's too damn early for this!

"Morning Izaya!" Shinra says a little too cheery for the hour.

"Ne, Shizu-chan do you have to go to the restroom or something? You're looking a bit tense this morning~" I can feel the smirk in his words from behind me.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that, flea?!" I turn around, snapping at the man before me.

"My, my, someone's _definitely_ not a morning person," he chuckles demeaningly, "dually noted."

"Shut up you little louse, before I kick your ass into next week!"

"Oooo~ how scary," he says sarcastically, "I'm shivering with fright!" he wraps his arms around himself, faking a shudder.

_Always so damn dramatic, this one._

I take a step forward rolling up my sleeve, Izaya doesn't even flinch. Shinra steps in between us waving his hands in the air, "As heated as this argument is getting, _I'm_ freezing my ass off...can we go _inside_ the building please?" Shinra puts in his two cents.

"Where's Dota-chin?" Izaya muses as we enter the school's main entrance.

Suddenly my pocket vibrates. I take out my ancient looking, orange flip phone that says [1 New Message].

"Shizu-chan why do you still have that dinosaur?" questions the louse, "Or is it like they say, the older the phone, the more indestructible it is? Perfect for a monster like you, ne?" he chuckles.

"It's from Kadota" I say trying to ignore the comment.

"What's it say?" Shinra asks.

I read aloud, [sorry im running late, I had a couple errands to run before we leave 2day. u guys are gonna owe me so hard for this 1.].

"What does he mean we'll "_owe_" him? What's he talking about?" Shinra asks. I'm just as lost as he is on this one.

Beside him forms a wide grin on Izaya's face. Should have known he was up to something.

"And what exactly do _you_ know about this?" I growl.

"Who me?" He points to himself before looking around, an innocent look on his face. "I have no idea whatever you are talking about!" He then smirks.

The chime of the first bell rang, interrupting my interrogation.

"Well, looks like we better join our fellow peers in homeroom so that they know we all woke up alive this morning. See you on the buses~" he shouts back as he skips forward to his class.

"...I think he knows something." Shinra states a-matter-of-factually.

"It's the flea! He always knows something!"

Thankfully our homerooms are sorted in alphabetical order so I don't have to spend the entire homeroom listening to the fleas smart-ass remarks. And even

better, "K" through "H" is in the same room, so Kadota and Shinra are both in my class.

They teacher goes through attendance, stopping at "Kyohei Kadota".

"Um, he should be here any minute, maybe the bad weather is slowing him down...?" Shinra tells the teacher, hoping to excuse his tardy.

_Not a good day to be late Kadota_, I think to myself. _Whatever you're doing-_

My thoughts are interrupted when he busts through the door.

"Sorry about that Mr. O, the snows coming down hard!" He explains himself.

"Ah yes, very well, take your seat...Now that everyone is here, we are just waiting for the bell to signal leaving for the buses" the teacher instructs.

"Where were you?!" Shinra whispers angerly as Kadota takes his seat at our table. "We might have left without you already!"

"I can't explain right now. I'll tell you when it's more private."

The bell rang and we all started carrying ourselves as well as our belongings to the busses. As the three of us get on the bus, I look around to notice that a certain louse isn't on board.

"Looks like Izaya is on a different bus than us," Shinra notices too.

We make our way to the back. The students as well as teachers and other chaperones, are all packed like sardines with everyone plus their luggage.

After everyone had settled down, Shinra and I both look at our friend expecting an answer.

"I still can't tell you right now. There's too many people. Plus Izaya isn't here either. Once we get to the trains I'll spill, I swear!"

We agree to his terms, after all, it's only a fifteen minute bus ride to Ikeburkuo Station.

Upon our arrival, Mr. O makes one more announcement. On the train we will be sitting four to a cabin. And our groups have already been chosen four us.

The teacher walks up to us in the back, "You three plus Orihara Izaya." he says turning away.

"Wait, why is he stuck with us?! We don't want him!" I say, "Can't you stick him with like...those guys?" I point over at a group of rather nerdy guys playing with graphing calculators. Right up his ally right?

"Sorry but no one else wanted him in their group either, and since you are the only three I see talk to him on a daily basis..." he said leaving to move on to the next group.

"_Fuck!_" I hiss under my breath.

"Shizuo it's two hours, you can do it." Shinra assures me patting me on the back.

"Plus I've got some good news to make up for it!" Kadota smiles.

_I doubt anything can make up for the flea's presence..._

We exit the buses with all our stuff and make our way out of the clusters of students before we see a scrawny-ass flea skipping toward us.

"My fellow groupies! Oh, how I've missed you!~" He runs up hugging Kadota.

"Woah, Izaya, personal space!" He tries pushing the raven off. "I've especially missed you, Shi-zu-chan~" he sounds out the syllables in my name slowly, looking up over his shoulder with catlike eyes that match his cheshire grin.

I feel my body get hot with rage.

"You little bastard-" I growl.

"Wow, um, okay two hours you guys! Please let us live that long then you two can go at it all you want at the resort. For the sake of my health and Kadota's, just be civil. Two hours is all we are asking" Shinra steps in between me and Izaya who is still clinging on to Kadota's side.

I need a cigarette. Badly. Even though I've only recently started smoking, I've noticed it's one of the few things that can calm me down.

I take a deep breath. "Fine. But tell him to stop doing things that piss me off!"

"You make it too easy!" Izaya says sticking his tongue out.

Really, _really_ need a cigarette.

* * *

_I hope you liked the first chapter! More will be posted soon~  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shizuo_

We board the train with our belongings, and make our way towards an empty cabinet. Stowing away our bags in over head compartment, we then take our seats and wait for departure from our beloved home town.

_Two hours. I can do this. Just don't lose your cool..._

I take the window seat hoping to sit as far away from the flea as possible. But of course, he sits himself down right in front of me taking the opposite window seat. He takes out his laptop, hearing the familiar sound of the log in screen, he begins typing. Next to him Shinra enters the cabin, closing the doors and curtain behind him, taking a seat next to me.

"Now spill." I demand.

He looks around one more time to make sure no one is listening in before hovering closer to the three of us. Taking a deep breath, he breathes out the words in a whisper, "I had to make a couple final deals before leaving."

I notice Izaya briefly pause to smirk before returning to type.

"What do you mean by "deals"?" Shinra asks skeptically.

"Oh come on. You guys haven't forgotten about Shizuo's 18th birthday coming up? I thought I'd bring us a few party favors" he smiles as the words leave his mouth.

"Shit, you didn't? What happens if we get caught?!" I start to panic. There's no telling what could be in those bags of his sitting a mere three feet beside us.

"What exactly...did you get?" asks Shinra nervously.

"Nothing too heavy. Jus' some booze and a little bit of this" he pulls a small plastic baggy out of his pocket. Inside is some mysterious greenish clump about the size of a thumb.

"That's not all, there's more in my bag too" his voice lowers.

The smirk forms into a full cheshire grin, but Izaya is still focused on his laptop.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" My words come out in a whispered hiss.

"Kadota, do you know how ILLEGAL it is to even have marijuana on you? As far as I know, you don't have a license to own any of that!" Shinra stresses the words.

"Hey calm down! It wasn't even my idea! It was Izaya's!"

We all looked over at the raven sitting in the corner typing away. He stops to look up and meet the three of our gazes.

"I was just thinking how much fun we would all have together...don't tell me I'm the only one who wonders what a monster is like on drugs..." he states, still grinning like a cat.

My hand reaches for the collar of his shirt. He grabs his laptop before it can fall off his lap.

"You little shit, you're going to get us expelled!" I spit.

"Come now, Shizu-chan, I merely suggested it. Dota-chin made the decision to go through and buy everything" he states matter-of-factly.

"Let's think about this realistically," Shinra interjects. "Maybe we'll be alright. After all, we'll be stuck in the middle of the mountains. As long as no one else knows, I think we will be okay" he tries to reassure the rest of us as well as himself.

My grip loosens on Izaya's shirt as I think over Shinra's logic.

"Tch" is all I have left to say.

Izaya went back to typing; Shinra reads a book on the history of early medicine; Kadota has his headphones in, asleep; I'm looking out the window at the passing scenery. We sit in silence with only the hum of the train's engine in the background.

I check the time on my phone. About 45 minutes have gone by since we left the station. I look back out the window. The snow is steadily falling and sticking now. The tops of trees and other plants are dusted with a thin layer of white resembling powdered sugar. _There's my sweet tooth for you._

"I'm gonna go find the bathroom." Shinra says getting up from his seat.

Before closing the door behind him, his gaze sweeps between me and the flea, "try not to kill each other while I'm gone," he says with a sigh.

I look at Izaya, who looks back at me and then over to our sleeping friend.

Smiling that wicked smile as soon as Shinra is out of sight, our eyes meet once more. "Ne, Shizu-chan..." he begins, "we should mess with Dota-chin while he's

napping" slitted eyes look over the body beside me.

"Tch. Why do _always_ feel the need to start trouble?"

"Dunno. It makes things interesting, I guess. Why do you always need to ruin my fun?"

"Dunno. Maybe because unlike _you_, I actually care about other peoples feelings. Guess you don't know what that's like, huh?"

"What makes you think I don't?"

"What makes you think I would?"

"Are we playing 20 Questions, Shizu-chan?" he changes the subject "Who was your first kiss?" he asks with a smile, narrowing his brows.

I feel my face get hot with anger.

"Ne, are you blushing? I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you..." his eyes narrow as he speaks, "is it because you haven't been kissed yet?"

I feel my body begin to tremble. Who is he to ask that?!

"It's okay Shizu-chan, I understand...Who would kiss a monster anyway?" he smirks, words burning my ears.

* * *

_Izaya_

In seconds I feel myself being ripped up from chair. My head hits something hard, and it isn't until my vision focuses that I realize I've been pinned against the window. _Interesting_.

Shizuo has an in breakable hold on my throat. I cough as I feel my windpipe being crushed by his monstrous strength.

I look up to meet raging caramel eyes. His face is a mere few inches from mine as he speaks in a low growl.

"I'm. Not. A. Monster." he speaks slowly as if he thinks I can't understand him.

I force a smile, "and I suppose this strength of yours is entirely human, ne?" I choke out.

His grip tightens. I've always known this to be a sensitive topic to him, but it's all part of getting up close and personal to observe, right? I have to take risks.

He leans in closer and I notice the crease between his brow and vein bulging above his temple. "This is exactly why no one wanted _you_ to be in their group" his words are like ice, chilling me to the bone, causing me to catch my breath-or rather, what breath I could take with Shizuo's hand wrapped around my throat.

_No one?_..._as in at all?_

I hear the click of the sliding door behind the monster towering before me. I try to gaze over Shizuo's shoulder, but I can't get a good look.

"I thought I told you guys _not_ to kill each other?" Shinra says taking the empty seat.

_Way to ruin our fun Shinra..._

I drop to the floor coughing, trying to send air back into my lungs.

"Yeah, well, then the flea started to talk" I hear Shizuo say as he turns around.

"Honestly, you need to work on your self control, Shizuo."

I hear a low growl emerge from his throat. "Tch."

I use the seat beside me to regain my balance. Sitting down, I reach my hand up to where Shizuo had his death lock on me. _I certainly hope that doesn't leave a mark..._

"Anyway," Shinra says interrupting my thoughts, "I spoke with one of the chaperones. She said that we will be arriving at the station ahead of schedule. About 15 minutes until we're there."

"Good the sooner I'm away from the flea, the better," he scoffed.

We spent the remainder of the time in silence again. His words kept playing back in my mind, _This is exactly why no one wanted_ you _to be in their group..._

When the train arrived at the station, we woke up Kadota and gathered our things.

Stepping out of the train into the practically empty station, we join the remainder of our class who is gathered around a large map where our teacher stood.

"We'll take the town buses to get to the resort. Everyone stay with your groups until we get there."

The 10 minute bus ride to the resort was full of buzzing teens. Everyone was more awake now and the feeling of excitement must have finally hit.

I stare out the window observing the town that wouldn't even be considered a one-hundredth of the size of Ikebukuro. All around are old town shops. Everything about the little town is quaint and I sense it's peacefulness.

I look more closely at the scenery as we pass by. Little coffee houses and tea shops on every corner. Family restaurants between little boutique stores. People hurry to cross the street carrying umbrellas to shield themselves from the falling snow. _I wonder what the people are like here..._

Lights are still wrapped around lamp posts, wreaths still hanging on shop doors from the holidays. The town makes for a perfect winter wonderland.

_How boring..._

Then I notice a rather large building ahead that doesn't quite fit in with the rest of the town. As we get closer I notice the signs read "Ski Resort".

Pulling into the parking lot, the resort looks even more massive from up close. It's heavily windowed, with an interesting triangle shaped building that looks like the main entrance.

A thick layer of fresh snow blankets the ground, covering partial tire tracks and foot prints. The snow up here must be constantly regenerating for the ski resort to be in business all year. It doesn't seem like, being this high up in the mountains, there is ever a time when it's not snowing.

The bus comes to a halt in front of the doors of the triangle building. Behind this bus stops two more.

Students and teachers begin exiting the bus. As I step out I feel the chill of the dry air hit my skin. I take a deep breath through my nose. Everything smells so...clean and new and pure. Like a fresh start. I only hope that when I'm done here I will have learned something new to match this feeling.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please throw in any suggestions you might have and I'll see what I can do! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shizuo_

Stepping off the bus, I feel the cold breeze slice through my thin jacket straight to my skin. I exhale seeing my hot breath in the cool winter air.

The snow beneath my feet is fresh and soft. I walk over to where Mr. O has called the students to meet while he gives us brief instructions.

"As you all know," he begins, "we will be spending 3 weeks here, at the resort. Seeing as most of you all are old enough to take care of yourselves, we chaperones, have agreed to let you all enjoy your visits, but we request you check in with at least one of us if you decide to go into town.

"If there is an emergency, our numbers are being passed around on the paper with the resort rules and regulations. Which brings me to rule number one," he continues, "use the buddy system at all times? The resort is very spacious, and you wouldn't want to get stuck out here in the mountains all alone.

"Rule number two, all students must be back at the resort by 10 pm and in the rooms by 11 pm. No exceptions. Which brings me to the rooming situation. You have all been put in assigned groups, correct?"

_Oh no_

"The groups you sat with on the train-"

_Here it comes_

"-will be the same people you will room with."

_No! It can't be. I can't room with the flea! Not for three fucking weeks!_

"However there will only be two to a room, and the other two members of your group will either room next door or across the hall."

_Phew_ I sigh. _I might be able to survive after all._

"Now rule number three..." he continues to go down the list, but I block it out.

I look around at my fellow students. Not very many are paying attention. Most are just itching to enter the resort. _Why the hell are we standing out here in the cold anyway?_ I wonder.

I spot Shinra looking over the list of rules diligently as they're being read aloud. Next to him is Kadota, earphones in his ears, playing with his phone.

I gaze over the crowd-I seem to be taller than most of the other students-one last time when I spot the flea. He's looking around too, probably more bored than me.

Just then he looks over his shoulder. Our eyes meet and he's looking directly at me. I freeze up not knowing if I should look away, make a face, or wait until he looks away.

He smirks, knowing I probably don't know what to do next. And then suddenly he...he winks at me?!

I quickly look away. In the corner of my eye I see him laugh quietly to himself before resuming looking around.

_Man he pisses me off..._

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. [1 New Message].

I flip it open, seeing a message from Kadota.

[u & i can room together, shinra says he'll stay with izaya.]

I respond, [OK.], not really being one to talk via text message.

Around me the crowd starts to move forward. I run ahead to meet up with Shinra and Kadota when Izaya stops in front of me.

My heels skid in the snow to prevent myself from bumping into the raven.

"The fuck, flea?" I say.

"I think we should room together," he states.

"Come again?!" I say a bit taken back.

"I want to room with you Shizu-chan."

"You're joking," I chuckle before turning away.

"I want to room with you," he states again.

"Like hell I'll room with a louse like you!" I say as I begin to walk away.

Something grabs my wrist before I get very far.

"Please? I'll be on my best behaviour!" he says innocently.

"Why the fuck do you want to room with me?!" I question him, a little curious now.

"It would be fun, ne?"

"I said no," snatching my arm away, I quicken my pace, the flea hurrying beside me.

_Great now he's not gonna leave me alone about it. Once he gets something in his mind, there's no changing it._

"Why not?" he protested.

"Because I can't stand you. Besides, I'm already staying with Kadota."

"Aww, no fair! When did Dota-chin ask you?" he whined.

Before I can answer, we caught up with our other friends.

"Dota-chin, you're rooming with Shinra, Shizuo says he wants to room with me."

"What?!" I shout, "I did not, damn flea! Stop lying!"

There's no way I could ever live with someone like the flea. He's annoying and probably some weird neat freak. Plus it would give him more chances to piss me off.

* * *

_Izaya_

We enter the resort through the grand entrance. Not only is it exceptional from the outside, but the inside is equally as marvelous.

The entire front half consist of different sized triangle windows to match the shape of the building.

The room is bright due to the snow outside reflecting the sun. The furniture in the lounge consists of several different sized white couches, a glass coffee table in the middle, and a fluffy, white rug beneath it all. Behind the lounge area, is one very large, grey, stone, fireplace, reaching all the way to the top of the building

Candles are on just about every flat surface, and combined with the gas lit fire burning in the fireplace, the room is filled with a cozy warmth. The scent of sandalwood fills the large room, welcoming us in further.

Above us are open balconies looking into each of the 8 floors. On the first and second floors, I can see white doors spiraling around the large lobby. In every corner is a pair of glass elevators.

A large, multilayered fountain is stationed in the middle of the lobby. In it are little, white, floating candles and the loose change of previous resort customers.

I continue to look around at the elegant room, despite being as spacious as it is, it has the perfect amount of elements to make one feel at home.

Our teacher deals with the check-in while another chaperone goes around distributing room keys to the large group of students gathered in the lobby.

I'm handed mine; on the small envelope it reads "1222". I look over my shoulder at Shizuo's envelope reading "1221".

"Shizu-chan, let me stay with you," I whine.

"No, flea, stop bothering me about it. You're getting on my nerves!" he growls.

"But Shizu-chan~" I insist, "Shinra might try dissecting me in my sleep or

something! Have a heart!" I said dramatically.

"Hey!" Shinra interjects.

"Just drop it already! It's not happening!"

Our class starts to make its way down the hall towards the elevators. I'm able to catch a glance at what looks like a dining area and kitchen, all matching the same theme of white on white with candles on each table.

We reach the elevators, waiting as small parts of our large group take turns going up.

Kadota, Shinra, Shizuo and I enter the elevator with a few more students. We reach the 8th floor and follow the signs that will direct us to our rooms.

I stand in front of a white door with the numbers, "1222" in gold lettering. I slide my key card into the lock before a green light flashes unlocking the door.

Opening the door, I enter to see a suite most likely created by someone highly paid in interior design.

The walls are, as I guessed, a snow white. There's a large window on the far wall that looks out into the mountains. Two neatly made double beds are spread with white sheets and pillows, and a grey quilt. As I take a closer look, the quilt has tiny sequined snowflakes all over it. In front of the pillows sits a stack of folded towels, and on top, a towel folded into an animal resembling a swan.

Between the beds is a glass nightstand with an elegant lamp. Hanging on the wall above it is a framed abstract grey and white picture. On the adjacent wall is a wide flat screen TV on top of a large white dresser.

In one corner of the room is a kitchenette. Black counter tops that have various spots of another stone sparkling through are matched with a black mini fridge and other kitchen appliances. White cupboards and drawers resemble the rest of the theme of the room.

I continue looking around the fancy suite. Venturing into the perfectly matched bathroom, I discover the bathroom sink and counter the same as that in the kitchen. The walk in shower with a misty sliding glass door with shiny, almost clear, glass tiles sits in the corner of the nice sized room.

Walking back into the room, Shinra is putting away his things in the closet. I fall back on the other bed staring up at the ceiling fan.

"Aren't you going to start unpacking, Izaya?" he asks.

"Hmmm...no, I think I'll go visit next door~."

I walk across the hall, knocking a few times before Kadota answers the door.

"Hello, neighbor~" I say letting myself into a room identical to the one I just came from.

"Hey. Did you already finish unpacking or something?"

"Quite the opposite," I said plopping down on one of the beds. "I really don't see the point in it if I'm just going to be changing rooms anyway."

Kadota chuckles, "you know he's never gonna agree, right?"

"Silly Dota-chin, you think I don't know that? Worry not, it will happen. So don't get *too* comfortable here," I smile.

"Whatever, Izaya," he laughs.

"Speaking of which, where is the idiot?" I ask.

He sighs, "he was still feeling grumpy from the train ride, so he stepped out for a cigarette. You know how he is."

"That I do. Ironic isn't it..we come here because we won a fundraiser fighting cancer, and here he is on his way to becoming a patient! Hah!" I laugh at my own logic.

"Yeah well that's Shizuo for ya," Kadota says shaking his head.

"What about me?" the tall blonde walks into the room closing the door behind him.

He turns around to face Kadota and I. His eyes narrow when he sees me.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you you can't stay here?!"

"That cigarette didn't really help much with your attitude, did it? Perhaps a nap will do you some good," I say smiling at him.

"Get. Out."

"Haha, you need not worry, I was just leaving," I say through narrow eyes.

As I walked past him, it was like one of those scenes in the movies where everything goes into slow motion for a second. The scent of tobacco fills my nostrils. The smell makes me sick to my stomach. Honey coloured eyes glare back into my crimson ones with pure hatred. That looks sends shivers down my spine. I smirk back, only making his brows lower in disgust.

_Until next time, Shizu-chan..._

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! __Hope you liked it! Please throw in any suggestions you might have and I'll see what I can do! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Shizuo_

The door behind me shuts softly. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, letting my nerves relax.

Walking in, I grab my bags and toss them on one of the beds. _I guess now's the best time to unpack than any._

"So what is it with you two?" Kadota says breaking my concentration.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask, hanging up some shirts. "His life goal is to piss me off as much as he can before I die. I hate him." I say a matter-of-factly.

"Any idea why he wants to room with you so badly?"

"Probably just to troll me. I'm sure he'd do anything to make these three weeks hell for me." I reply.

"Haha, you're probably right. Still though, he seems pretty certain he'll change rooms to be with you."

"I won't let that happen. He can play all the sick games he wants, but I won't let him win, not this time."

After getting settled in, for the remainder of the night, Kadota and I mostly stayed in the room, only going out into the small cafe downstairs to get some TV dinners. He brought his gaming system so Black Ops was a top priority to going out the first day. We were all tired from the trip over here anyway.

At around 2 am, we decided enough was enough if we wanted to be awake the next day. It felt good to lay down, even though we had pretty much just sat for 4 hours.

I close my eyes, tired from staring at the TV screen. My body sinks into the tempurpedic cushion below. I didn't realize how tired I must have really been to fall asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_...a sweet scent fills my head as a gentle, warm breeze brushes against my __face. I feel unusually heavy though, like my body is paralyzed, or I'm too weak __to lift my own arms. It's completely dark so I can't see what's pinning me down._

_Then I inhale that wonderful scent again. I open my mouth slightly welcoming the __taste. It smells like some type of fancy tea brewed with a forbidden fruit, but __I smell a hint of mint masked behind the scent of berries._

_Suddenly, breaking my train of thought, I feel a soft brush against my lips. It __pauses for a moment, then comes back with a little more force. I try to move but __my arms won't let me. I try to open my eyes but they stay shut._

_What feel like cold, slender fingers circle around my collar bones._ Wait when did my shirt come off?

_I start to turn away before I feel another hand gently grab my hair turning my __head back. My heart begins to beat out of my chest as soft lips are crushed __against mine. I feel myself beginning to go into a cold sweat before all the __sudden, it stops. Everything stops._

_I open my eyes slowly letting them focus in dim lighting around me. A dark __figure hovers above me with a wicked grin on its face._

_It's not the first time I've dreamed of being kissed, nor will it be the last. __But the thing that separates this one from the rest are the pair of red eyes __staring back at me..._

Waking with a start, panting, my eyes fly open to see nothing but your average dark hotel room. No creepy shadows lurking in the corners, nothing. I feel my skin sticking to hot covers.

Yanking them off, I roll over fumbling a hand for my phone on the table beside the bed. The bright light of the screen blinds me for a few seconds before the numbers "4:28" come into focus.

I sit up hanging my legs off the side of the bed. Using the palm of my hand, I wipe away some of the beads of sweat on my forehead.

Getting up, I make my way to the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water in the sink. I look at myself in the mirror. Bringing a hand up to my lips, I can still feel them being pressed against his...

I shake my head before turning off the light and returning back to bed. It took a while before I finally fell back into a restless sleep. I don't really remember much of waking up this morning, it's all kindof a blur, being half asleep. But here I am, downstairs at a table with Shinra, Izaya and Kadota in the dining area with a large pile of pancakes in front of me.

I take a sip of my coffee burning my tongue and lips, but feeling too tired and numb to care.

_Those lips..._

"-izu-chan. Earth to Shizu-chan," Izaya is snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I blink away from staring off into space coming back to my normal self. I glare at him.

"What?" my eyes narrow.

"You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes, Shizu-chan, and as flattered as I am, it's starting to creep me out~" he says not sounding creeped out at all.

"Oh, uh..."

"Did you sleep last night Shizuo? You look like a zombie or something," Shinra says taking a closer look at me from across the table.

"I just...had a weird dream was all. What time is it?"

"9:30. What about this dream though? What was so weird about it?" Shinra asks.

"Forget about it," I say flatly, standing up. "I'm going to get some more coffee."

As I walk away I hear a "my, my, Shizu-chan certainly is off this morning. I wonder what kind of dream that protazoan brain could accumulate," from Izaya. I get myself another cup of coffee, pouring about half the cup full of milk and adding more sugar than necessary. I go back to the table where my friends and Izaya sit admiring the interior design or something.

I blink my eyes open again feeling the cold water beat down on my face. *Guess I've been standing here for long enough,* I think to myself shutting of the water to the shower. I grab a towel from the rack and dry myself off.

Wiping my hand across the foggy mirror, I look at the face staring back at me.

_You're losing yourself Shizuo..._

"Took you long enough. Thought I might have to come in there to see if you were still alive. Fall asleep?" Kadota asks as I step out into the room in just a pair of sweats with a towel draped around my shoulders.

"Something like that."

* * *

_Izaya_

Slipping on a pair of my insulated pants, I continue to get on my gear for the weather outside the resort.

"How do you even have all that stuff?" I hear Shinra ask as I lace up snow boots that match perfectly with my red and black winter coat.

"Ah, these? I ordered them specially for the trip," I say, "I did a little research on what's 'in' right now as far as winter fashion, and got a wonderful deal on proper snowboarding attire."

"Right, sometimes I forget how loaded your family is..." he says zipping up his old, blue coat.

"You ready?" I ask standing up.

"Yeah just give me a minute. You should go see if they're ready next door."

"Will do~" there's a little chime to my voice.

Walking across the hall, I rap on the door a few times. I wait a few seconds before knocking again...then again.

"Fuck. Stop the damn knocking, I'm coming." I hear a muffled voice behind the door.

Shizuo answers, but as soon as he sees me, begins to shut the door again. I put my foot in to stop it from closing before he asks grumpily, "what do you want, flea?"

"Are you ladies finally ready yet? Shinra and I are waiting."

Without making eye contact, he says "yeah, just give us a minute," and closes the door.

A few minutes later, the four of us are headed down the elevator into the lobby. Shinra asks the front desk for directions to get to the outdoor attractions.

Following the directions, only making one wrong turn in the large resort, we finally found our way to the ski shop with winter sport supplies.

"Wow, so many options. What should we do? Skiing, skating, snowboarding, tubing..." Shinra reads off the list of what the resort has to offer. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"I'm feeling some snowboarding if you guys are down?" Kadota suggests.

"Sounds fine to me," I say.

"I think I'll try skiing today," Shinra says.

Shizuo grunts in agreement.

_Really, just like an animal, Shizu-chan._

"Come on Dota-chin! You're so slow!" I call behind me as I stop and wait by the ski lift. "Shizu-chan and Shinra are probably already going down the mountain as we speak!"

"Sorry, man," Kadota says catching his breath. "It's just this cold air...it's killing my lungs."

"You have absolutely no endurance."

"Yeah, yeah."

On our way up the ski lift, we look down at the snowy hilltops. Despite being so cold here, the sun shines down brightly, leaving a beautiful glow on the land below us.

"Ne, Dota-chin..." I begin.

"I told you not to call me that, it's degrading...Call me Kadota."

"Whatever, Dota-chin. Why won't you trade rooms with me?" I ask disregarding his preferred name.

He sighs, thinking of how to reply. "Look, Izaya...you know I can't do that. You and Shizuo, well...you don't really get along..."

"Perhaps it would offer an opportunity for the brute and I to bond~," I say innocently behind a wicked grin.

"Izaya, I don't know what your intentions are but-"

"Fear not, I don't _intend_ anything."

"Then why...?"

"Is it so wrong to want to observe a monster in its natural habitat?" I ask sweetly.

He pauses a moment before saying, "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Oh that's too bad," I say in a falsely depressed voice, "and here I was hoping I didn't have to do things the hard way."

We reached the end of the lift, and headed over to where we recognized a few of our other classmates were gathered. Suddenly we are stopped by a a girl who I remember hangs around Kadota, Karisawa Erika. She has medium length, dark brown hair that is always pulled up, minus a few strands in the front that hang freely; large brown eyes; and if I remember correctly, she's always around that other guy-

"Dota-chin!" Sure enough, here comes the other boy, Yumasaki Walker, bouncing in the snow behind her.

"Isn't it just the coolest here, Dota-chin?!" Erika says gazing at the resort from across the mountainside.

_Will he say anything about the nickname, I wonder..._

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet, you guys do anything exciting since we got here?" heasks the girl.

_No? how interesting..._ I chuckle to myself.

"Not yet, but we plan to! We got a map of the whole resort as well as a few of the attractions in town. They have everything here! Apparently there's a manga shop on the other side of town, Walker and I want to check it out later. Wanna come?" she says barely able to contain her excitement.

"I'll have to pass, I think my group has other plans," Kadota turns to me, looking for me to back him up. I just nod.

_Playing hard to get are we?_

"That's too bad," Walker says, "they might have some really good stuff."

"Yeah! You're gonna miss out, you guys!" the blonde boy says.

"Erika, Walker, you are the only two people probably on this entire trip who would be thinking about that at a getaway like this," another boy walks up behind them with shoulder length brown hair.

"Togusa, you're so mean!" Erika says facing the guy.

"You're right though, this place _does_ have everything," he continues. "Last night I went to check out the other side of the resort. They have several restaurants, a spa, an ice skating rink...They even have a hot spring here. I sure know where I'm going later."

I focus in on the conversation now. The gears in my mind begin to turn as concoct a plan. _Perhaps things will be easier than expected..._

* * *

___Hope you liked it! Please throw in any suggestions you might have and I'll see what I can do! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Shizuo_

"It's getting late. We should probably make this our last trip down," Shinra says checking his watch.

It had been a successful day here on the mountains. The weather was nice, it wasn't too crowded, and the flea had managed to stay away for almost 5 hours. _Perhaps my stay here won't be as bad as I thought_.

I make my way to the mountains' edge, bracing myself before pushing off.

The trip down the mountain never gets old. The cold wind burning my face is ignored by adrenaline coursing through my veins. The only time I get half as much of a rush as this is when I'm chasing the damn louse around...

Images from the night before popped back into my mind. I had been trying to forget about them all day, but with no luck.

*Damn, I really need to stop thinking about it...*

Since we started skiing this morning, it _had_ helped clear my mind a little, but I just couldn't get those eyes out of my head.

Reaching the bottom of the hillside, Shinra and I made our way back to one of the resort's back entrances. The doors opened, letting a warm air wash over our chilled bodies.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Shinra points over to one of the resorts restaurants.

The smell of various grilled foods fill my senses making my mouth water.

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for the most part. Partly because Shinra was constantly on his phone. By the quirky smile on his face I could already tell who he was talking to but I asked anyway.

"You know you smile like a dork whenever you text her, right?" I laugh a little to myself.

He looks up at me blushing a little bit. "I can't help it, man. My dear Celty is miles away from me, how am I supposed to deal with the distance?" he said smiling sheepishly.

I shake my head and chuckle again when his thumbs go back to racing against the small keypad of his phone.

A few minutes passed in silence before our meals arrived. I scarfed down a steak and fries and Shinra ate his salmon.

As we left, Shinra checked his phone for the time, only to be interrupted by the sound of a new message. He read it over before turning to face me with a smile.

"Izaya just texted me saying there's a hot springs here. It's pretty close to where we are. Wanna go?"

"Hell yes," I say feeling my muscles begin to ache from today's activities.

We followed the directions given to us in the text message, leading us to a pair of doors labeled "men," and the other one, "women."

The men's locker room was large and luxurious-for a locker room, that is. Isles of tall lockers lined the walls; between them, long wooden benches.

Off to the right were restrooms, changing rooms, and showers. Against the back wall were many small cubbies with fresh, white, folded towels.

I chose a locker at the end of one of the rows; Shinra, a locker behind me on the opposite side of the bench. I start taking my coat off then my boots, shirt and pants. Standing there in nothing but a pair of boxers and socks, I start to feel a little self-conscious.

_Fuck that,_ I think to myself as I head over to grab a towel before walking into a changing room. Something about being completely naked with a bunch of old men and Shinra in the room just felt weird as fuck.

I exit the changing room with a towel wrapped around my waist. Going back over to my locker, I stuffed my socks and underwear on the shelf.

Closing the locker door behind me, I walk over to where Shinra is waiting by the door in a towel.

"You shouldn't be so self conscious, Shizuo, the human body is a beautiful thi-"

"Yeah, yeah." I say walking out the door Shinra is holding for me.

Immediately I felt the heat radiating from the hot springs as I stepped outside. The foggy air swept around my feet.

The outdoor room was surrounded by half wooden, half screened walls, so that you could view the snowcapped mountains outside. Candles lit up the large room, on top of the natural light coming in through the screens, as well as the black, lamp-like chandelier that hung from the center if the ceiling.

Through the steam, I can see several heads bobbing in the water.

I stepped down onto the stairs in the water before removing my towel and setting on the side of the pool. Thankfully there was enough steam hovering above the water to cover the lower half of my body.

I sunk into the water feeling my muscles relax as the heat touched my flesh.

"Ah," Shinra sighed in relief sitting down next to me. "This is the life...the only thing that would make this better was if my dearest Celty were here," he said winking at me.

"Pervert," I muttered closing my eyes. I leaned my head back against the edge of the pool. I hadn't felt this at ease in years.

"Glad you could finally join us~" I heard an annoying sing-song voice making its way over to where we were sitting.

_Well it was a nice five seconds while it lasted..._

"Hey, thanks for telling us about this place, it's exactly what we needed," Shinra said.

"Of course, of course. Anything for my dear friends," The flea said in a disgustingly sweet manor.

Kadota came over and sat next to me, giving me a nod. I nodded back, then shut my eyes once more trying to tune out the conversation between the other two.

The heat of the water immersing my body made it easier for me to relax again. It wasn't before long, when the sounds around me began to sound muffled and distant. Before I knew it, I was out...

_At first, I felt my body covered in sweat. It was too hot, wherever I was. I could barely breathe. And it didn't help that there was something holding my body down, a weight centered on of my stomach. I could feel it shift on top of me as I struggled to inhale._

_There it was again. That smell. That familiar smell from before. _

_Something warm and wet dragged itself along my cheek. My eyes snapped open. Looking back at me were those same blood red eyes._

I woke up suddenly, sitting straight up. Breathing hard, I looked around at my two friends and the flea who were staring at me mystified.

"You alright, man?" Kadota asked beside me.

"Yeah, just this weird dream..." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Shinra asked from my other side.

"N-no. It's nothing..." I said. _There's no way I could ever talk about that fucking_ _nightmare_.

"Well...as exciting as this has been, I think it's time for me to get out. I feel like a raisin," the louse said heading toward the stairs. Within seconds, the steam engulfed the figure walking away.

The three of us sat in silence for a few minutes as I waited for my heart to go back to a normal pace.

"You sure you don't want to talk-"

"I said I'm fine," I cut Shinra off.

When I had calmed down enough, I pushed myself away from the wall. "I need a cigarette. I'll see you guys back at the room."

Grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist, I got out of the pool and made my way over to the locker room door.

Moving my hand up to massage the back of my neck, I walked over to where I had left my things in my locker.

Absentmindedly, I reached up for the handle, but to my surprise it was already open. I looked inside and it was completely empty. Checking the number again, _I was sure this was the locker I had used..._

"Looking for something, Shizu-chan~?"

My head whipped around, to see the louse standing there with my clothes bunched in his arms and a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Izaya_

"What are you doing, flea?!" the blonde shouted, his voice echoing off the empty rooms' walls. We were the only two in the locker room, I had made sure of that earlier.

"I'm going to say this one last time, Shizu-chan. Let me room with you."

"Why the fuck do you keep bothering me about that, you damn flea?! I said no!"

"Always wanting to do things the hard way," I say with a sigh, "You give me no other choice then..." And with that, I dashed out of his sight and through door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I heard him growl behind me.

_Excellent, just as predicted._

I turned a sharp corner, but I could hear Shizuo catching up to me. He may be strong, but I'd beat him in a race any day.

My parkour skills were being put to use as I hop over benches and jump through bell carts.

I look back at the monster as he's gaining on me. The poor fool is running with on hand holding the towel wrapped around him in place. I laugh loudly before I speed up, dodging other resort stayers as we continue our race though the hallways.

People are staring at the brute and I as we play our game of cat and mouse. How strange it must be to see two teenage boys chasing each other, one in nothing but a white towel. I don't feel the least bit phased that it might be disturbing to some of the older folk here.

"IIIIII-ZAAAAA-YAAAAA!" he kept shouting from behind me, which just made me laugh harder. He was starting to fall behind.

"Those cigarettes holding you back, ne, Shizu-chan?" I called back. With that, he sprinted harder towards me.

Next thing I knew we were on the complete other side of the resort heading into the main lobby.

I looked back one more time at the brute who was getting too close for comfort before shouting, "you've got to run faster than that, Shizu-chan, if you ever plan on getting these ba-" when suddenly I felt something hard hit my shin. Next thing I knew I was flying forward.

_This was entirely unpredicted...you never fail..._

Cold water surrounded me, as I practically belly flopped into the lobby's large fountain.

I got my head above water for a brief second before something heavy landed on top of me, sending me back down I into the pool. Water shot up my nose and into my mouth.

Pushing the brute off, I came up again for air coughing. I looked around for Shizuo. He was trying to stand up a few feet away from me. His clothes scattered around the pool.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SAW ME FALL IN! WHY DID YOU KEEP RUNNING?!" I shout in between coughs.

He looks at me eyes flaming with anger, before stalking over to me. He grabs the wet collar of my shirt, bringing my face close to his. I don't think I have ever seen him *this* mad.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT DIDN'T STOP BEFORE FALLING FACE FIRST INTO THIS MESS, NEED I REMIND YOU!"

I laugh sarcastically before shooting back, "I'm no *idiot* Shizu-chan! Ungraceful at times, but NOT at idiot."

"It's your fucking fault any of this happened, so yeah, that makes you an idiot!"

I roll my eyes, but something catches my attention. In the corner of my eye I see something white floating in the water.

Shizuo notices my gaze shift over to the towel floating beside us. He pauses for a moment before dropping me back into the eyes curiously wonder down his body before stopping when I see...

My eyes widen for a moment, then I feel a smirk growing on my face.I look back up at Shizuo, who's face is bright red.

He quickly grabs the wet towel from beside him, wrapping himself up, looking around to see if anyone else got a glance at his fully exposed body.

I get back up on my feet and step out of the pool. Shizuo is still collecting his soaked clothing.

Shaking some of the water off, I turn around to face someone of the resorts importance standing behind me.

I put on a fake smile before I begin speaking, "good evening, sir. It seems we've made quite a mess of your fine lobby...I apologize on both our behalves." I hear Shizuo step out of the water behind me.

I felt like laughing hysterically at the situation.

"You kids here with Raira Academy?" the man in the suit asked flatly.

"Yes," Shizuo and I say in unison-although Shizuo's was more of a "yeah".

"Please come with me."

We followed the man into an office, where we sat still soaking wet. We said nothing to each other but occasionally Shizuo and I would make eye contact, which he would break immediately.

About 15 minutes later, the same man came back into the office, our teacher, Mr. O, behind him looking at us not exactly surprised that it's us.

"The manager has explained what happened to me," he said looking at the two of us, "I'm very disappointed in your behaviour, you two."

The brute and I look down, "we're sorry," we say apologetically. "Truly we are.

We got out of hand," I say.

"Had you not been a student on a class trip here, you would have been asked to leave the resort...Thankfully this nice man has been so forgiving," our teacher continues. "However, this is your last chance. If the two of you end up here again, we will have to make arrangements to send you home."

"As your punishment, you will clean up the mess you have made in the lobby. Mops will be provided," the manager says.

"After you change of course," our teacher interjects looking at Shizuo specifically.

"Yes, please put some clothes on. We're just lucky no one was there to see your...public exposure," the manager said to the brute.

I could see him shift in his seat uncomfortably before nodding and blushing a little.

_How interesting. He really *is* self-conscious._ I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"As for my personal punishment...we will decide *that* after you two have cleaned." said the teacher.

We nodded, and apologized once more. They let us go back to our rooms and change before we came back down to the lobby. Two mops were waiting beside the fountain as well as a yellow, "wet floor" sign.

Shizuo and I mopped the entire lobby, plus where we had tracked water down the hallway. It took about a half hour with the two of us working. We said nothing to each other, and we certainly didn't look at each other again.

When we finished, we returned the cleaning supplies back to the manager, bowing and apologizing one last time.

"No serious harm done," he said. The mood had lightened now that we had gotten the job finished.

Our teacher was waiting for us back in the clean lobby. We walked over to him as he began, "as my personal form of punishment, the two of you will have an earlier curfew. You will be back on the resort grounds by 8pm and in your room at 9pm."

_Thats not so bad._

"Which brings me to the second part of your punishment," he goes on, "I've noticed that the two of you have some differences you need to work out. I think it would be best if you spent more time getting to know each other and sort out those differences in a healthier, more mature way. That's why I have spoken to the rest of your group and they have agreed to have the two of you room together instead."

* * *

_Ahhh things are starting to finally get somewhere! Haha I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know if there is anything I need to fix or whatever, or if you have any suggestions for future chapters! I would love to include some of your ideas!~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Just as I had planned._

"Y-you're joking, right?" I hear the brute stutter next to me.

"I'm not, Shizuo. I really think you and Izaya have some issues to work out as adults. You're not kids anymore," Mr. O continues, "who knows, maybe you two could even become friends after this," he says walking away.

The blonde looked at me for a moment, opening his mouth to say something, then closing it, before turning away walking towards the front door, _probably for his nicotine fix._

I walk over to the front desk where a young brunette lady, probably in her early 20's, sits typing away on a computer.

"Can I help you, sir?" she says not looking away from the screen.

_Time to have a little fun..._

"I think you can do more than help me," I say leaning against the counter with a sly smile across my face.

She looks up a little confused, but her face instantly changes when our eyes meet. A slight blush dusts her fair skin.

I've always had girls chasing after me before because of my looks, but I was simply never interested. They are all the same to me, predictable little things only to play with.

"O-oh," she stutters trying to compose herself, "what can I do for you?"

"The real question is what can_ I_ do for _you_?" I smile leaning closer to the flushed girl. "What's a beautiful young lady like yourself working at a place like this? _You_ should be relaxing and enjoying yourself here instead, ne?"

"Oh, I, um, I needed a job and they were hiring...It's not so bad...I enjoy myself here sometimes...are you looking for something fun to do during your stay?" she asks, still trying to act in a proper employee manor, _what a trooper._

"Only if you'll accompany me," I say with a wink.

Her face became completely red, it was hysterical. So easy to manipulate, humans, so predictable.

"Actually," I quickly gaze down to her name tag, "Kyoko-chan, I have an entirely different problem..."

"Y-yes?"

"You see, while I was indulging in your fine resort's outdoor activities, I seem to have misplaced my key to get in my room, so I'm locked out..." I chuckle to myself, pretending to be embarrassed. "If it's not too much trouble...I was wondering if I could have another one?" I look up at her smiling.

"O-oh! Of course! You poor thing, you must be so cold!" she says sympathetically unlocking a drawer full of empty key cards. "I'll just need your room number and ID."

"That's the other thing, I don't have it on me, it's in my room..." I look at her helplessly, still keeping up the act.

"Oh, well...that's not a problem. Just the room number is fine."

"Room 1221," _Shizu-chan's room._ "I'm Kyohei Kadota."

She swipes the card and plugs some numbers into the computer, then hands me the key.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay Kyohei-san. If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to call down," she says smiling and blushing still.

"Don't think I won't take you up on that," I flash a smile before turning on my heel. _The number one rule to getting something from a human is through flattery_.

I head up to my room unlocking it with my original key. I see several duffle bags sitting on one of the made beds. _Good, Kadota's things have already been moved._

I grab my two bags from the corner of the room, which have yet to be unpacked, and head back out the door across the hall. I knock on the door a few times, but no one answers. _He's probably going through an entire_ pack _of cancer sticks._

I unlock the door with my newly acquired key and step inside. The room is surprisingly tidy for a monster to be living here.

I take my things over to the bed by the window, not the one that looks like it's been slept in. I set my bags down finally ready to unpack.

The whole process took about 15 minutes. I kept my things organized and separated from the brutes belongings, only taking up my half of the room and bathroom sink.

I take a seat on my new bed, propping my back up with pillows. I open up my laptop and read the tiny numbers in the corner. _7:24_.

_I'll do a little bit of work and then go wash those wet clothes from earlier..._

Not even 10 minutes had passed before I heard the door open. I look up to see the blonde standing in the door way.

He looks at me for a brief second before turning his head, heading straight to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on behind the closed door. _Ignoring me, hmm? How childish..._

I shut my laptop taking the opportunity to change into something a little more comfortable. I grab my grey pullover from the closet and a pair of black, polyester shorts.

Changing quickly, I stuff my phone and key in my pocket and grab the bag of wet clothes from our earlier escapade.

I head down the elevator into the lobby once more, asking my dear Kyoko-chan at the front desk where the laundry room is.

Happy to help me once more, she shows me the way on a small map of the resort.

"You'll also need these tokens," she says handing me several gold coins, "they don't take yen."

"And how much do I owe you for these?" I ask politely.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Kyohei-san, it's on me," she says smiling with pink cheeks.

"You're sure? That's awfully thoughtful of you~"

"I'm sure," she nods and smiles, "come back if you need anything else."

"Thank you, again~!" I call behind me walking out of the lobby.

I follow the directions she gave me finding the empty laundry room with no problem. I start a load of laundry and take a seat up on the counter on the other side of the room.

I check my phone for the time; _7:59_. While I wait about 15 minutes for the machine to finish washing my clothes, I respond to several messages on my phone to my new employer.

I had gotten a job collecting assortments of information on people. It had always been a hobby of mine, so when the opportunity to get paid for it came up, I took my chance. Not to mention it pays very good money.

Before I knew it, the chime of the washing machine completing it's cycle sounded from the far side of the room. I get up to put my damp clothes in a dryer and go back to take my seat on top the of the counter again.

I pulled the rest of the gold tokens out of my pocket examining them closely, when I hear the door open and close across the room.

Shizuo walked in wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants. His blonde hair looked about half dry and in one of his ears was a headphone connected to a wire that trailed down into his pocket. He doesn't seem so see me sitting there as I continue to observe him.

_Looks like we had the same idea._

Walking over to one of the washing machines, he puts in a his laundry and fills the cartridge with detergent. He begins to dig in his pocket for what sounds like some loose change to start the machine.

I watch him place a couple coins in the slots and try to push the the contraction back to release the change. He tries again and again, the smile on my face growing wider each time as I watch the brute fail and get frustrated.

Finally, I decide to end my source of entertainment before he breaks something.

"It doesn't take yen."

He jumps in surprise a bit at the sound of my voice and looks back at me confused.

"What?"

I hop of the edge of the counter where I was perched and walk towards the brute struggling with the appliance.

"It doesn't take yen," I repeat standing next to him. "Here," I hold out my hand full of tokens, "I thought you might need one."

"Oh...thanks," I could tell he felt uncomfortable getting the word out.

"Mhmm~" I hum going back to take a seat.

When he finishes starting up the machine, he comes over to take a seat on the counter a couple feet away from me.

I lean my head back against wall to get comfortable and close my eyes. Minutes pass as we sit silently together, the sound of running washing machines as

white noise in the background. I start to doze off before drifting into a light sleep.

It felt like I had been asleep for hours, but I'm sure it was only a matter of minutes before I heard something soft and pleasant humming a tune I was unfamiliar with.

I open my eyes slowly looking over at the blonde sitting next to me. His eyes are closed, arms crossed against his chest, and his lips barely move as he sings quietly along to whatever he's listening to.

I sit up and edge closer to the blonde, hearing the faint music come out of the mini speakers of the headphones. He begins to sing a little louder now, and he's tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. I scoot closer bringing my ear a few inches away from his lips.

Very much to my surprise, he wasn't bad. His voice actually sounded...good. Low but melodic. It was...soothing.

What was even more of a surprise, was that he wasn't singing in our native Japanese. He was singing in English.

_Who would have thought a brute like you could sing, let alone in another language with a near perfect accent..._

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. _My mistake..._

"The fuck, flea?!" the blonde says taken back, startled by my laugh.

"Why did you stop?" I ask a little let down.

"What?" he questions me a hint of confusion and irritation in his voice.

"Singing," I say. "Why did you stop?"

His face flushes a shade darker, "I-I thought you were asleep..."

"You're not bad, you know," I say with a smile and not my usual smirk.

"Th-thanks..." he says looking away.

"I didn't know you liked foreign music...which isn't like me, I usually know everything," I say matter-of-factually.

"Oh, well...my brother is really into American rock music, so I kindof picked it up from him..." he says feeling a little awkward having a normal conversation with me.

"I see...mind if I listen?"

"Um...I guess not," he reluctantly hands me an earphone. I put it in and wait for him to press the play button on his iPod.

When the music starts, I focus my attention on every little detail of the song...

"_If you had a day, _

_would you give me a moment?_

_Would you allow our play_

_to leave no bone unbroken?_

_Let's love, like 17._

_I'm in love with poisoning._

_Only bring your pretty, frightful gifts to me._

_Let's love, and kill like 17 now..._"

The rest of the song continues to play, putting me in a pleasurable daze. When it ends, I look over at the blonde with a smile, "what song was that?"

"Er, '17 Crimes' by AFI...you like it?"

"Actually, yes, I do." I felt awkward but didn't let it show through like he did.

"They're Kasuka's favourite...mine too, I guess..."

I have to admit, it was strange having such a normal conversation with the blonde. _Who would have thought a monster could stay so calm for more than five minutes?_

The sound of the dryer completing it's drying cycle sounds from across the room. We look at each other again for a brief moment before I got up.

I take my clothes out and put them back in my bag and head towards the door. I look back at him one more time.

"See you back at the room, Shizu-chan~" I say waving my fingers playfully with a smile.

_Today has been oh so eventful~_ I think to myself shutting the door behind me.

* * *

_Shizuo_

When I arrived back at the room, the louse was, as expected, sitting on his bed, laptop at hand, typing away. He didn't say anything when I walked in. In fact, he didn't say anything for the next hour as he sat on his computer, and I flipped through channels on the room's large TV.

It was past our new curfew so we couldn't do much else but endure the awkward silence between us. I'm not sure what exactly had happened in the laundry room, but it definitely wasn't the Izaya *I* knew...

_He must be up to something. He has to be...He's the one that got me into trouble earlier, and now he's_ nice _all of the sudden?_ Something about that just didn't sit right with me...

I turned off the television, "I'm going to go to bed now..." I said looking over to the man on the other bed.

He didn't stop to look up, he just waved a hand in my direction saying, "feel free to turn the lights out, I'll be up a bit longer," and continued to type away.

I grunted in agreement before turning the lamp on the bedside table off. I rolled over onto my side to face away from the flea and his bright screen.

Closing my eyes, I tried relaxing my sore muscles on the foamy mattress. The soft clicking of my roommates typing was soothing. It was the last thing I could remember before falling into a slumber...

_I was back in darkness as I began to regain some sort of consciousness. The first thing I could do was feel myself laying down on something soft._

_My hands twitched a little as I started to come out of sleep paralysis and I was able to grip what felt like sheets under me._ Good to know I was in the safety of my own bed again.

_Next I began to taste the dryness of my mouth, like it had completely stopped producing saliva. I tried swallowing, but my throat got caught up in the dryness and I coughed instead. I slowly began to regain my hearing._

_When my coughing fit had died down, and I tried opening up my eyes, but to no avail. I let out a sigh. I suppose it would come eventually..._

_That's when I heard it. A sort of low chuckle coming from above me. I knew that laugh anywhere. My eyes wanted to snap open, but my body refused._

_I pushed my upper body off of what I'm guessing was a bed, and looked up with closed eyes, narrowing them anyway._

_My voice was shaky for some reason when I spoke, "wh-what do you want, f-flea?"_

_The only response I got was another demeaning laugh, louder this time._

_I tried sitting up more, when I felt something hard kick me in the chest making me fall back onto the bed, the wind knocked out of me._

_The, I'm guessing, foot, remained on my chest, pinning me down. I felt him shift above me and lower himself down to sit on my stomach. That familiar bitter-sweet smell filled my nostrils once more._

_I tried speaking up again, weakly because of the lack of air, "what do you want with me? Why is this happening?"_

_I waited for a response from him, but got nothing. All was silent for a minute, which seemed like an eternity._

_I suddenly felt a cool hand brush against my cheek. I flinched a bit at the touch, but he didn't stop._

_I felt hopeless, sitting there blindly as the man above me traced his cold fingers down my face, neck, and chest. He paused for a moment on the side of my developing pex to hold a nipple between two of his fingers, then squeezing it painfully tightly._

_I let out a hiss as he did so, but he just continued to laugh and trace the muscles further down on my stomach. His hand paused every once and a while to trace the outlines of my abs. It felt like he was almost admiring them, but I couldn't tell with closed eyes._

_He began working his hands back up, stopping at my shoulders to grab onto them. I could feel him move on top of me, and he breathed close to my ear, "Shi-zu-chan~" he purred darkly, giving me goosebumps._

_I turned my head away, but he grabbed my face forcefully between his hand and snapped it back to face him. His hand squished my cheeks together uncomfortably. I didn't have to have my eyes open to know he was mocking me with a smile. _

_"Shi-zu-chan~" he spelled out the syllables of my name in a whisper. I tried my hardest not to shudder at the sound, but couldn't help but shiver a little._

Why was my body acting so strangely? Why wasn't I getting up to punch the flea's face in? Why was I so...weak?

_I felt his cold tongue run down from my ear to my neck. Stopping every so often to suck on it hungrily. I gripped the sheets tighter as he did so, not wanting to let a sound of any kind escape my mouth. I would just endure it until I woke up._

_He let go of my face and moved his hand down to my lower abs pausing at the waistband of my sweatpants. He lifted it up slowly, pulling at an angle before letting it go to snap back down on my skin lower than where my pants usually sit._

_I hissed again, but he just chuckled as he bit and sucked on my neck. I could feel my skin bruising under the pressure as his tongue and teeth worked simultaneously._

_Ever so slightly, and out of my control, my neck turned, allowing him more access. I could feel him take advantage of the opportunity, sucking away at my tender skin under those hungry lips. As much as I hated it and couldn't help it, I felt my pants become slightly more uncomfortable as he did so.*_

Why was I allowing this? Was it because maybe it felt...good?

_I unconsciously shook my head at the thought. This however, only made the other man stop what he was doing to question my actions._

_"Is there something wrong, Shizu-chan?" his voice was hushed but seductive._

_"N-no...yes...I don't know..." I replied with uncertainty tainting my answer._

_At that he just chuckled again. "Your body doesn't seem to think so~" he slapped his hand down and grabbed my growing predicament through my pants. I let out an "oof" in both pain and pleasure._

_He began to move the palm of his hand up and down the front of my lower region, grasping my hardening member with each stroke._

_"I bet no one has ever even touched you like this, am I right?" his voice was low and demeaning._

_I felt my face get hot with embarrassment, turning my face away from his._

_"I'm glad I could be your first. Besides...your innocence makes me hard too~" he sang._

_The way he said it was just down right sexy, despite being an embarrassing fact...about being my first, that is. No one *had* ever touched me this way._

_I opened my mouth to reply with something, but before I could even speak, I felt his mouth crash into mine._

Our second kiss.

_The kiss was full of passion, almost too much for me to handle. I was still for a while as he hungrily nipped at my lower lip. His tongue made it's way into my mouth, flicking against my own in a "come here" motion. His hand still working around my hardening cock._

_I eventually gave in, and began to gently kiss him back._ What else could I do? _He readily accepted my kiss, his tongue dancing with my amateur one._

_His taste overwhelmed my senses, making my head spin and my mouth water. Our kiss was deep and full of heat. I was so entirely aroused at this point, I could almost no longer hold it in..._

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! I wanted to ask you guys if you have any suggestions for future ideas? I have several, but I plan on making this story pretty long, so I want to entertain you all as much as possible while still staying with the plot of the story. So yeah, please please please let me know if you have any ideas you want to share with me :) thanks again for keeping up with me!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Shizuo_

"-izu-chan. Shizu-chan," The sound became clearer to my ears with each call. "Shizu-chan," I felt a light tapping on the side of my cheek.

My eyes slowly opened to find the flea hovering beside me, wide red eyes_ not_ glowing, thankfully...

I sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "The hell, flea, why'd you wake me up?" I growled in a raspy, sleepy voice glancing at the clock on the bedside table, the bright green lights of the numbers 3:48 blinding me.

The concerned look left his face and his eyes narrowed, "actually, your _moaning_ woke _me_ up."

"M-my what?!" I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly.

"You were moaning," he smirked, "quite loudly actually. I was worried you'd start touching yourself in your sleep," I could hear the disappointed smile in his voice.

"Shut up, flea...and I wasn't '_moaning_'," I growled looking away, my face getting hot.

"Oh but you were~...Was Shizu-chan thinking about me in his sleep? How flattering~" he smiled darkly.

"I-I was not..." there was panic in my voice. *I couldn't have possibly said his name in my sleep...right?*

"I'm just kidding Shizu-chan."

_Phew._

"Besides," he continued, "a protazoan mind like yours couldn't possibly subconsciously comprehend something as complex as myself," he snorted arrogantly. "But whatever, just try to dissipate your wet dreams to lesser volume, ne?" he said getting back in his bed.

My face got hot again, but I said nothing and just rolled over. I lay there awake for a while thinking about my dream. I could still taste the dryness of my mouth. I could still feel those cold hands all over me. The thought poisoned my mind making me shudder.

How could I have possibly let myself get to that point...even _if_ I was asleep the whole time. It disgusted me. Letting the flea...I couldn't bare to think of it again. I was too _tired_ to think of it again.

Pulling the sheets over my head, I lie in complete darkness, no longer able to hear the flea's steady breathing. I let sleep wash over me one more time, sending me back into the same dreamworld.

Days passed. I was tired. I barely slept, and when I did, my nightmare continued to reoccur making me toss and turn whenever I drifted off. Almost every night I was woken up by the louse telling me to be quiet.

Finally, after about 5 days he gave up and just dealt with my sleep talking and other vocalizations. I don't think his name had slipped yet, thankfully. If he found out I was dreaming about _him_ he'd never let me live it down...

One tired morning though, Kadota, Shinra, the flea, and I were all sitting at our usual place by the window in the dining area for breakfast. Kadota and Shinra were still getting their food when the flea hopped over a seat to sit in front of me.

He leaned forward as he spoke, "so...as your friend and roommate, I can't help but wonder what it is that goes on in that monstrous mind of yours at night. Do you always make sex noises when you sleep or is it just because I'm there?" he said smirking resting his chin on a hand propped up by his elbow.

_Dammit flea._

"Since when were we friends," I said flatly.

"Oh come now, Shizu-chan, don't be that way," he smiled, but I could tell his intentions were of a different nature. "But you're changing the subject. What is it you dream about?"

"Nothing," I didn't look at him.

"You're a terrible liar Shizu-chan."

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Look at you. You're exhausted," he pointed at all of me, "don't you want to get a good nights rest? No wonder you aren't sleeping well, you keep your feelings and emotions all bottled up inside you," he made a gesture with his hands, "I'm sure if you talked about it, whatever is _clearly_ bothering you, it might just go away, ne? That's why I'm reaching out to you. As a friend."

I couldn't stand how I knew that it would take him less than two seconds to use something against me. Especially if it were something something _this_ bad...

"And give me one good reason why I'd want to talk to _you_ about _my_ problems?"

"So there is something! I knew it! Orihara Izaya does it again~" he shouted as he threw his hands in the air making the people around us give him strange looks. I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to offer my assistance. I'm here for you when you're ready to talk," he smiled again like he had done in the laundry room.

I was a bit taken back but I tried not to let it show. "...Whatever. You're not gonna get me to talk about it..." I turned my head looking out the window instead.

By that time, Shinra and Kadota, and three of their other friends came back to the table, not questioning the conversation the louse and I had just had.

"So what about that manga shop in town, Dotachin?" I heard the girl at the far end of the table ask the man sitting next to me.

"I told you I'm not interested. You guys go on without me."

"Aww come on, pleeeeease," she begged.

"You should still come into town, though. There's more stuff to do and we might as well sight see while we're here," the boy sitting next to her suggested.

"I don't know if today's the best day to leave the resort grounds," I say pointing out the window. "Looks like there's a storm heading this way."

"Thank you, Shizuo, for pointing that out. See," he said turning to the girl, "there's a storm coming. It's not meant to be," Kadota said.

When breakfast was over we decided to return to our rooms to change for the day. Hopefully I'd have enough energy. Each day was getting harder to pull through, especially with the flea around all the time...

* * *

_Izaya_

"Shizu-chan, hurry up! You've been in there for like forty-five minutes!" I whined pounding on the door to the bathroom.

The door opened and Shizuo stood frowning, his brows furrowed.

"Ne, you know if you keep making that face, you'll have wrinkles by the time you're 20~" I said frowning back, poking at the space between his brows. *He's always in such a mood...*

He swatted my hand away and pushed past me, knocking me to the side a little. I huffed as he walked by and the smell of his shampoo filled my senses. He smelled fresh. Like Irish Spring, I believe. I couldn't help but get in a quick sniff again before the scent was gone.

I entered the bathroom and did my usual routine. I brushed my teeth, used the restroom, washed my hands, and fixed my hair a little bit with some water. When I walked back into the room I stopped suddenly.

Shizuo was standing about ten feet away pulling a long sleeve white shirt over his head. But in that brief moment, which felt like minutes, I got to see his perfectly sculpted abdomen. His broad chest had developed strong pex muscles. His abs were in a perfect six-pack. The muscles on his sides moved with his upper body movements, and he had an outstanding "V" line. He was absolutely beautiful. I could feel my face warm up as I watched him.

_Well shit...I guess I was too caught up in the chase the other day to notice it but..._

"Why are you standing there with your mouth open? You look retarded." I heard his husky voice.

I snapped out of it, closing my mouth. I tried composing myself but I could tell there was weakness in my voice as I spoke, "have you...always had a body like that?" I asked softly.

"Oh," he pulled up his shirt a little again, his abs peaking out. I practically melted at the sight. "I mean sortof. I started working out a lot more before the trip though," he let his shirt fall.

"Well it's certainly paid off..." I muttered to myself.

"You say something?" He asked grumpily turning around again.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"I'm going out for a cigarette." He said grabbing his jacket, and he was gone.

I stood there again for another minute taking it all in.

_Idiot!_ I face palmed. I had never doubted that the brute was good looking but this was just too much. It pissed me off.

_I'm starting to sound more and more like the protazoan if I keep letting my emotions get in the way..._ I chuckled to myself shaking my head.

By the time Shizuo got back, I was already in my snow attire. We then met up with our friends across the hall, headed downstairs and out the door to the cold outside. It was more cloudy than usual, making it seem like it was actually later in the afternoon.

We began walking to the ski shop like we did every morning. When we arrived, the man inside, whom we saw every day, was organizing some shelves. He turned around to greet us.

"You kids goin' out again today?"

"Yeah. It's awfully dark outside though," Shinra said.

"Well you probably won't be out there for too long, there's a storm comin'," he said looking out the window. "The news cast for this evenin' says there's going to be quite the thunderstorm."

"I didn't even think you got weather like that around here," Shinra said honestly.

The man chuckled, "it's not often, but when it does happen, it gets pretty scary. I just hope the backup generator is workin'. We've had power outages here before..."

We left the ski shop even more paranoid about the weather than before. The sky looked ominous and the wind was starting to pick up.

Gazing up at the sky of grey, I thought about what the man had said, not realizing I had fallen behind until Shinra called back to me. I ran up to meet them still admiring the monstrous weather that was quickly approaching.

As we walked a light bulb went off in my head. I impulsively bent down slowly picking up a handful of snow, packing it gently. I wound my arm back before thrusting it forward.

Of course I hit my target right on the back of his head. He stopped in his tracks, fists clenched, and he began to tremble. I could have sworn the snowball melted and evaporated against his hot head.

"Here we go again..." Shinra said pushing up his glasses. Kadota pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

The blonde turned around slowly, and I braced myself to let the chase begin.

* * *

_Shizuo_

"_IZAAAAAYAAAAA-KUUUUN!_" the growl came from my belly and rose to the back of my throat and out my mouth in a horrific boom.

He hightailed it back giggling, yes giggling, like a mad man. I raced behind him, the cold air stinging my face.

It was much harder chasing him in the snow. My feet kept sinking into the ground and the cold made my joints delay. He was still surprisingly quick on his feet...probably because he was a lot lighter than me.

_I'll kill him, I swear!_ was the only thing running through my mind.

"I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME, FLEA" I shouted ahead.

He just laughed louder. "Oh Shizu-chan, what kind of relationship do we have if it's just based on empty promises?~" he called back.

I chased him around the whole mountain side, dodging trees, skiers, tubers, and everyone else enjoying the outdoors. People were watching, of course. They always did during the our game of cat and mouse.

I was running out of breath, and he was still pretty far ahead. I couldn't give up now though, so I did what any other man would do.

I came to a halt next to a group of kids making a snowman. I grabbed the whole thing and flung it at my target when his back was turned.

It was hilarious watching the cluster-fuck of snow fly through the air and totally wipe him out. _Not as graceful as you thought, huh, flea?_ I ran up ahead to meet the man laying face down in the snow, not bothering to acknowledge the kids I just mortified.

I picked him up by his hood and made him face me, hitting my forehead hard against his. I was breathing heavily and my hot breath steamed out my mouth and nose before I spoke.

"Gotcha you stupid flea!"

I looked into his crimson eyes, barely phased at all. I guess he was used to me kicking his ass...well, on the rare occasion that I actually caught him. I _have_ gotten in a few good punches in here and there.

I wound my fist back, and then the unexpected happened. He smiled his wicked smile before leaning forward bringing his lips to my nose.

My mind went fuzzy and the support left my body, losing my balance, I fell to the cold, wet ground, the snow softening my landing.

* * *

_Izaya_

I don't know what brought me to do it. Instinct? Self defense? Impulse? But the next thing I knew I was on top of the blonde's chest and he was looking up at me horrified. I took this as an opportunity to take even more advantage of him.

Grinning down at him, I bent down to his ear and whispered in my most irresistible voice, "don't you just love our game Shizu-chan? Because I do. I like it a loooot~" I forced more of my warm breath in his ear on the last syllable than necessary.

I giggled a little bit when he shuddered from it. _You just make it too easy for_  
_me..._

I guess he snapped out of it, cause I felt my back hit the ground with a lot of force. He was hovering over me, fist clenched and drawn back, his lip curled up in a snarl. I knew I couldn't escape him now.

I chuckled nervously bringing my hands up to gesture my surrender. I had had my fun, but in the end, I lost. _Oh well, there's always next time..._

I thought of one last tactic to save myself. I shifted under him a little pressing my right thigh between his legs.

I gave him a smirk, "I never realized how much I liked being on the bottom" I purred rubbing my leg against his inner thighs.

His face instantly turned red and I could tell he was taken back a bit, not sure whether or not to punch me still or get off me as soon as possible. He chose the latter, brushing himself off and facing away from me.

_Izaya: 1, Shizu-chan: 0._

"Finally!" I heard a familiar out of breath voice panting behind me. Shinra was bent over trying to catch his breath, Kadota behind him.

_Oh look Shizu-chan, your knights in shining armor are here to save you from_  
_your embarrassment..._

"Well," Shinra began, still panting, "looks like the two of you didn't kill each other after all," he said after regaining some oxygen in his lungs.

"Tch. What did I tell you. Broken promises. That's all this ever is~" I said in a sarcastic, yet happy tone, putting my hands behind my neck. I felt accomplished. I knew I had won for the day...or at least for like an hour.

"Ne, isn't that right Shizu-chan~?"

Nothing.

"I mean you practically started this whole thing," I said to egg him on once more.

Again, no response.

"You just make it too easy for me."

Not a word. His back was turned and he was just staring at the ground.

I twirled over to where he stood and looked up at him. His face was still flushed, eyes wide, not blinking.

_Did I hit a sensitive spot with you, hmmm, Shizuo?_

"Shinra~" I called, "I think I broke him~" I sang proudly.

Shinra came over and gave one tug on his arm before he snapped out of it. "Come on guys, it looks like the weather is starting to pick up again."

I hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten outside. There was a massive grey cloud just peaking over the mountains heading in our direction. The wind had picked up a little more too. Most of the people had disappeared as well.

"We can find something inside to do," Kadota said next to me.

And with that we headed back towards the resort, not saying a word. No other snowballs or snowmen flying through the air. Just silence. The blonde still looked out of it as we walked.

_I wonder what's going on in that protazoan mind of yours..._

Back at the rooms, we changed out of our winter clothes and into something more comfortable. Well...I changed in my room...Shizuo had quietly snuck out to change in the room across the hall...

I heard a knock on the door and when I answered, Kadota was standing there in a T-shirt and shorts.

"May I help you?"

"Get changed, we're going to the gym downstairs."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Did they really expect _me_ to go to-

But then I remembered this morning. That perfect body...the one that left me in awe.

"Fine, fine." I said waving him away and shutting the door.

I quickly changed and grabbed a key, because I knew Shizuo would forget. I met the three outside the door and we headed down the glass enclosed elevator.

We found our way to the gym which was over by the hot springs. It wasn't too crowded, but it wasn't empty.

The gym, for a gym at least, was tidy looking and well kept. Mirrors lined most of the wall space, above them, large flat screen TV's.

It had an upstairs and downstairs. First floor had a front desk, snack bar, basket ball court and in a glass window, I could see swimming pool in the room next door.

Upstairs looked like there were treadmills and other contraptions for more intense workouts. Of course, Shizuo led the way straight upstairs towards the more intimidating machinery.

Shinra and I chose to run on the treadmills and Kadota and Shizuo left to go do some lifting. We ran side by side together, not saying anything until Shinra spoke up.

"So...what's with Shizuo? He's been kinda quiet since he chased you earlier. What's that about?"

"Couldn't tell you. Maybe his brain finally gave up on him. Poor guy. So young too..." I said pretending to be sympathetic.

Shinra just rolled his eyes and said nothing after that.

We ran for about 30 minutes before we were both bored and tired. We decided to see what the other two were up to.

Over where the foreign machines were, we found our friends. Kadota was spotting Shizuo as he lifted, shirtless of course.

I don't even understand why he lifts, it's not like he needs to practice or anything, but hey, with this view I wasn't about to complain.

I checked over to see what he was lifting, and not surprisingly, it was 450 pounds. The muscly men around we're looking at the him in disbelief. I guess it is a little weird for a teenager to be lifting more than probably two of these men could combined...

It wasn't even that he was beefy looking. He had lean muscle for the most part, but his arms did bulge a bit more. His body was moist from the sweat. I was surprised he was even breaking a sweat, honestly. But again, not complaining.

As he lifted, his muscles moved under his skin, flexing and relaxing with each rise and fall of the weight.

"Okay, Shizuo, that's 300 reps, I think you're good," Kadota chuckled.

He set the weight back in place and stood up. Kadota handed him a towel and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. His muscles looked even more defined from just lifting.

_Fuck he looks good_...and_ I've already seen what the rest of him looks like..._ I felt myself smile devilishly.

I felt a nudge at my side interrupting me from my day dream.

"You're staring a little_ too_ much~," Shinra whispered beside me with a light chuckle.

Instantly my cheeks got hot and I looked away.

"Sh-shut up," I laughed a little bit back at him.

We left the gym and headed for the rooms. We showered and changed and went to dinner together like every other night. The food was good and we were all able to enjoy a peaceful conversation. Shizuo seemed to be in a better mood too.

After dinner we returned to Shinra and Kadota's room to play some video games. I had brought my laptop over to continue working though, but occasionally I would take breaks and watch the three play.

"Come on Izaya, don't you want a turn?" Shinra asked.

It was tempting. And I_ had_ been working for quite a while...

"Alright, just one game though," I said shutting my laptop.

I took a seat on the bed and Kadota handed me a controller.

"You should play against Shizuo, he sucks," Shinra laughed.

"Says the idiot who chose fucking Smash Bros..." the blonde scoffed. "Besides I'm done for the night," he said tossing the controller to Shinra, who barely caught it.

Feeling a little let down, I got up and grabbed my laptop. "Yeah, I'll head back as well. I have the key to get in anyway," and I followed the blonde out the door.

He didn't even hold our room door for me when we walked in. It nearly slammed against my face.

"Ne, what's your damage?! You've been acting like even more of a brute all day!"

He just ignored me and grabbed his coat and a pack of cigarettes.

"Where are you going?" but I already knew.

* * *

_Shizuo_

I stormed out of the room, not quite slamming the door.

_Theres no way I'm gonna be alone with-_

_Oof_

I looked down to see the person I had just run into.

She was a short girl with light blonde hair, about shoulder length, and really big boobs...I felt my face get hot a little and had to stop myself from staring to apologize to the stunned girl.

"I'm sorry about that...I uh, didn't see you there..." I say a little embarrassed.

"No problem," she said with a thick Russian accent, and continued walking away.

Our brief encounter had distracted me from the flea a little, making me feel less angry. It's not every day you bump into a pretty girl. Literally.

I too went on my way going in the direction of the elevator and down into the lobby.

When I stepped outside the door and the first thing I noticed was the bitter cold. Not like during the day when the sun is at least partially out. But as soon as it got dark like this, the temperature dropped into the negatives.

What was even worse, was the storm that had finally reached the resort grounds. Rain and hail could be heard beating down on the tin roof above protecting me from the downpour.

I took my usual seat on a bench that was just outside doors. Pulling out my pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket of my jacket, I stuck one between my lips. Before I could light it though, I heard the door open behind me.

"I advise against staying out under such circumstances," I heard a voice with a Russian accent behind me.

I turned around to see the same girl from before. This time I got a better look at her. I recognized her from from one of my classes. Valrhona, I think her name was.

"Eh, I'm used to stepping out in the cold."

"I shall accompany you," she said robotically, taking a seat next to me. "Remember rule number one. The system in which two people must stay together at all times."

I lit my cigarette and took a deep breath of smoke. "I uh, hope this doesn't bother you..." I say flicking off some of the ash.

"It's no problem."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a while. I would break it but I didn't know what to say to her.

"So um...which class do we have together again?"

_Shit shit shit why did I ask that?! Fuck!_

"Japanese history," her voice was monotone.

_Now I seem like an idiot. Good job Shizuo._

Before I could say anything back, a loud crack of thunder made us both jump.

"'Seems the storms getting worse," I say taking in my last few puffs of smoke before crushing it into the ashtray.

We got up and walked back into the lobby and went up the elevator once more. It was awkward. Neither of us said anything. She seemed to be less phased by it than me. But it's nothing new, I suppose. I've always had problems talking to people...mostly because people were too afraid to talk to me first. It's just that her being so attractive threw me off even more.

_Your anti-social behaviour has finally caught up to you, hmm, Shizu-chan?_ I thought, but instead of my own voice, it was the flea's.

_Great. Him again._

I had totally forgotten the reason why I needed a cigarette in the first place. It wasn't because I was angry...I just...what he said earlier...it was too similar to the nightmares I've been having. *That* Izaya. They were both unpredictable, but I've never seen *that* side to him.

_Was he serious...? Nah, he was just messing with my head. Just like always._

"Walking me to my room is not necessary. I will find it no problem," Valrhona's voice interrupted my train of thought. I realized I had been following her to her own room.

"Uh, yeah, okay, sorry about that. Um...goodnight I guess," I said awkwardly.

"Same for you. Do not let mattress insects bite," and she continued walking down the hall.

I stood there for a moment thinking about my next move. I knew I'd have to go back to the room at some point but I tried postponing it as long as possible.

I checked my watch which read 11:42._ Maybe the flea is asleep already,_ I half prayed in my mind.

I began walking back towards my room slowly, letting as much time drag on as possible, when suddenly the lights began to flicker.

_Guess I should hurry up then before I get locked out for the night._

I finally reached door 1221 and unlocked it with the key.

I entered an entirely dark room, but lightning was flashing through the window. In the brief second of the flash, I noticed a small mountain shaking under the covers of the flea's bed.

Then there was the loud boom of thunder that always follows the lightning, it made the room shake a little. After, all was silent except for the pitter-patter of frozen rain droplets against the glass window and a faint whimpering from the other side of the room...

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I think it's my favourite so far! Pretty long too! :D Again, please let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters! I would really appreciate it :)_


End file.
